


Fanboy

by LdyBastet



Series: The Perks of Being Aoi [1]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: In Public, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoi gets a little adventure after a live...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanboy

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a birthday present to PetAkira, and I used the prompt _in public_ from my Season Of Kink card.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC, and have no knowledge of what is actually going on in their lives. All I know is what they share in interviews and on Twitter. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real people and events is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

The live house they'd been playing in had been rather small, and Aoi hadn't been able to resist leaning dangerously close to the audience to touch a few hands. He knew he shouldn't do it, and the security guys had given him a lecture because of it, but he just wanted to connect with the fans. It made all the hard work worth it, to see their happy faces from the stage.

He'd managed to grab a quick shower and a beer before heading out the back door to the van waiting to drive them all to the hotel. The back street was rather dark, just two lamp posts on this stretch of street, and one of them just flickering occasionally, and the other too far away to illuminate the area properly. Just as Aoi was about to hop into the van, a figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Aoi-san?"

"Yeah?" Aoi stopped, first thinking it was one of the roadies, but then he realised he'd never seen this kid before. He was rather short and thin, with carefully styled short hair with long strands falling forward over his shoulders. He was kind of cute, Aoi thought, liking the lip ring that glinted in the faint light.

"I-- um..." The kid looked like he was about to flee, but then swallowed and seemed to find his courage. "Wanted to say thanks for the live. It was great!" He bowed slightly and extended his hand.

Aoi smiled and reached out to shake his hand. "Thanks! Glad you enjoyed yourself! Please come see us again."

"I will!" The kid fired off a wide smile and hurried off, leaving Aoi looking at the crumpled piece of paper in his hand.

"Who was that?" Uruha said behind him, sneaking up silently like the ninja he apparently had to have been in a previous life.

"Huh? Oh, a fan." 

"Fans are giving you their phone numbers now?" Uruha winked at him and hopped into the van.

Phone number? Aoi looked again at the scrap of paper. Oh. Uruha was right; it was definitely a phone number. Was the kid offering his "services" just in case Aoi was bored and lonely? It was something he'd expected more from a fangirl, rather than a fanboy... Aoi didn't have the heart to throw it away, just in case the kid was watching them from afar, and just stuck it into his pocket as he joined Uruha in the back seat.

**

Aoi hadn't thought he'd see that kid ever again, but a few lives later on the tour, he saw a familiar face in the front row. A few of the girls around him were trying to push in front of him, but he stood his ground, headbanging like a pro. For some reason, Aoi couldn't resist gyrating his hips just a little more, blowing a few extra kisses, and wiggling his arse... Just teasing a bit in general.

After the live was over, Aoi almost expected to be greeted by him at the back door again, but the only people waiting outside were a few girls who wanted Ruki's autograph. Back at the hotel, Aoi dropped off his bag and then wandered down to the bar. Just a beer or two before bed, winding down.

Aoi turned the corner, and there, just outside the entrance to the hotel bar, hands in pockets and all flitting glances around him, he stood. The kid looked up as Aoi got closer, and smiled nervously. 

"Hi."

Aoi grinned. Was the kid stalking him? "Hi, you. So you found our hotel."

"Um, yeah... It wasn't hard. It's a small town?"

Aoi nodded. "Do you want a drink? Keep me company?"

"Me?" The kid looked so shocked that Aoi almost laughed.

"Yeah, you. It's no fun drinking alone." Aoi went inside without waiting for a reply, ordering two beers and then sliding into a quiet booth in the corner. When the kid joined him, he looked at him. "I'm assuming you're old enough to drink?"

"Yeah, I am."

At least that meant the kid wasn't a minor. Probably. That was good. They sipped their beers in silence, Aoi studying his new drinking partner casually. In this light, Aoi could see he was wearing eyeliner and a faint touch of eye shadow to accentuate his eyes. Definitely a Visual fan...

"So, what do you want? An autograph?" Aoi asked then, a little curious to see what he would say.

"No... this is good. Just sitting next to you." The kid smiled shyly and looked down.

"Is that why you gave me your number?"

"Oh. Um... no. I-- find you very attractive." The last few words were no more than a whisper. "You probably get that a lot..."

"Not from a lot of guys, actually," Aoi replied and took another sip. 

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Aoi grinned. "I wouldn't sit here with you if I objected to it, would I? But you haven't answered my question. What do you want?"

The young man blushed. "Anything."

"Oh, be careful with that word, you might not enjoy what 'anything' means to someone else. What's your name?"

"Takeru."

"So, Takeru-kun," Aoi leaned forward. "If I told you to crawl under the table and suck me off, would you do it?" 

Takeru swallowed and nodded, a blush on his cheeks. Aoi studied his face and was just about to say that he was just joking, when the young man simply slid down from his seat and disappeared under the table.

Two seconds later, Aoi felt his zipper being lowered and the button of his jeans flicked open. Soft lips were pressed against his cock through the fabric of his underwear, and the whole bizarre and forbidden situation made the blood rush to his groin. He couldn't believe that someone was actually so eager to do something like that, in public! And Takeru wasn't bad at it, either. Aoi spread his legs a little as his cock was freed from its confines and was sinking into the warm, wet cavern of Takeru's mouth. 

"Jesus," Aoi hissed and his hand tightened slightly around his beer glass.

"Looks nice," Uruha said as he slid into the seat next to Aoi. "Who's your daring friend?" He reached over the table to pull Takeru's abandoned beer towards him.

"Fuck, Uruha, you have the world's worst timing," Aoi groaned and reached down to grab Takeru's hair, encouraging him to continue.

"Think so?" Uruha winked. "I think I have excellent timing. I get to watch you get sucked off." He leaned closer. "It's great foreplay," he whispered. "We're sharing a room tonight, you know."

Takeru took the hint and continued, bobbing his head and sucking him eagerly. Aoi could feel the hard metal of the lip ring against his shaft, and wondered if that was how his own felt when he sucked Uruha off... The kid was good, and after a few minutes, Aoi grabbed the edge of the table and gave a low moan as he filled Takeru's mouth with spurts of come.

When he opened his eyes again, he was met by Uruha's smiling face. "Hot," Uruha said. "I didn't know you could be this quiet. Have to remember that for later."

"Fuck off," Aoi whispered and petted the mop of hair in his lap.

After a few moments, Takeru withdrew and awkwardly climbed back into his seat. He licked his lips and looked down at the table, blinking when he saw his glass was gone.

"Need something to wash that down with?" Uruha asked with a naughty smile, and pushed back the now almost empty glass.

Takeru blushed furiously and finished his drink.

"I'm sorry, but I really have to go," Aoi said after a few seconds of awkward silence, his heart still racing. "Um, thanks?"

"Sure," Takeru replied, looking up at him from under his fringe. "Anytime, you know..."

**

"Really, Aoi," Uruha said in the elevator up to their room. "You know you shouldn't have sex with the fans."

"I know." Aoi sighed. "I didn't intend to... but he was cute."

"Yeah, I noticed." Uruha grinned. "So, you like them short, do you? Maybe we should ask what Ruki's doing tonight?"

"Shut up." Aoi just knew that Uruha would keep teasing him for this forever. At least he could count on Uruha not telling the others. The bastard would enjoy being the only one knowing something embarrassing and highly compromising about him...


End file.
